


Without You

by pieceofmysanversharto



Series: Little Did She Know [12]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 23:57:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9934718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pieceofmysanversharto/pseuds/pieceofmysanversharto
Summary: Maggie goes away for work and Alex can't sleep.orThe one where Alex and Maggie have phone sex.





	

Every once in a while Maggie has to travel for work. Sometimes it's for training camps. Sometimes it's for investigations. Sometimes it's for conferences. This time it's for the annual intensive training the NCPD puts all of their officers through, teaching new combat tricks, new weapons skills, renewing old skills. Maggie's been gone for 5 days, the longest trip she's taken since she started dating Alex. And it's been the longest 5 days of Alex's life. 

She's forgotten what her bed feels like without Maggie on the other side. What her apartment sounds like without Maggie's infectious laughter. What her apartment smells like without Maggie cooking something delicious. She's forgotten what what it's like to be alone. She wonders how she lived like this for so long. 

Alex couldn't sleep, so she picked up her phone and called Maggie. She knew it was late and Maggie was exhausted, but she needed to hear Maggie's voice. 

"I miss you, Mags..."

"I miss you too, babe. Only two more days, then I'll be home in your arms." 

"Those two days will be the death of me! Our bed feels way too big without you here... how did I live like this for so long?" Alex whined. 

"Mmmm... my bed here is lonely too. Though not so big. Not to mention god awful uncomfortable. Luckily no roommates this time though... so I've been able to have a little fun..." Maggie teased. 

"Fun without me, Sawyer!? That's just not fair!"

"Need I remind you of all the fun you had between the night you came out and our first date? There was a whole lot of fun being had without me. I'm just making up for lost time..."

"You're never going to let me live that down, are you!?" Alex pretended to be annoyed, but she couldn't keep a smile off her face. Plus, the thought of her girlfriend doing things to herself while thinking about her really turned Alex on. 

"You make it too easy Danvers" Maggie laughed. 

"Mmmm, I miss your body Mags. I just want to hold you, and kiss you, and-" 

"And other things?" Maggie asked before Alex could finish her sentence. 

"What kind of other things do you have in mind?"

"Well for starters, I want to feel how wet you are."

"Oh, so we're actually doing this... uh- I've never done this before Mags. What, uh, what am I supposed to say?"

"You can say whatever you want baby. Whatever you'd want to say to me if I was with you. How about you start by telling me what you're wearing?"

"That sounds so cliché... but- uh- alright, I'm wearing your boxers, you know the ones with the purple stripes, and one of your old NCPD training shirts."

Maggie laughed at the image of Alex wearing her clothes, smelling them when she's missing Maggie, hoping they make her feel a little less lonely. "You just can't get enough of me, can you?"

"If wearing your clothes is the closest I can get to you tonight then they'll have to do. What about you Mags? What're you wearing?"

"Your 'hello sunshine' shirt."

"That's why I couldn't find it this morning for my run! And? What else?"

"That's it. Nothing else." 

"Oh..." 

It was a sight Alex had seen many times, Maggie walking around their apartment in just a t-shirt, specifically Alex's bright orange 'hello sunshine' shirt, with nothing else underneath it. But the thought of her wearing that somewhere else, somewhere where Alex wasn't, somewhere that wasn't their apartment, had Alex's arousal dripping out of her. 

"You were planning on having some fun then..." Alex said. "Going commando at the training centre is a risky move." 

"Not as risky as the other thing I'm doing right now." Maggie countered. 

"And what might that be?"

"Touching myself, thinking about you, trying not to- mmm- trying not to moan- oh- too loudly..."

Alex couldn't resist the temptation any longer. She reached her hand under the waistband of her boxers, drawing light circles around her clit. She let out a small gasp. 

"Are you touching yourself Al?" 

"Yes, Mags. I wish it were you though. I need you to make me come."

"Good girl, Al. Listen to my voice. I can still make you come, even from across the country."

"I wouldn't doubt it. What do you want me to do?"

"Take your shirt off. Pull it slowly over your head, make me wait to see you, reveal yourself slowly. Are your nipples hard for me?"

Maggie waited for a response from Alex. She heard the shuffle of a shirt being taken off. The silence filled with gasps and moans from the both of them. 

"Yes Maggie. They are so hard for you."

"Good, now pull and pinch them. Imagine it's my teeth, biting down and pulling away from you." 

Maggie pulled off her own shirt, leaving her naked in her bed, teasing her own nipples into taut peaks while listening to Alex do the same. She listened to the gasps and moans coming from Alex, making her wetness grow. 

"Please Maggie. What next? I need to know what you'd do to me next."

"Reach down and cup your pussy babe. Tell me how wet you are."

"Inside or outside the boxers?"

"Outside."

Alex did as she was told. 

"I'm dripping Mags. You've made me soak through my boxers. It's dripping down my thighs."

"God, you're so wet for me Alex."

Maggie is dripping wet too. Her fingers drawing lazy circles around her clit while giving instructions to Alex. 

"Take off the boxers. Then roll over and straddle a pillow. Can you do that for me babe?"

"I would do anything for you Maggie."

"I need you to hump that pillow until you come. Pretend it's my thigh, or my ass, or my pussy."

Alex started to gently thrust her hips into the pillow. "What about you Mags? Do you need me to tell you what to do?"

"Just let me tell you what I'm doing."

"Okay. What are you doing for me Maggie?"

"I'm thinking about you humping your pillow. Wishing that it was me underneath you instead, that you were thrusting into me with a strap-on. My fingers will have to do..."

Even though they weren't together, they managed to find a rhythm through their moans and gasps. The silence filled with choruses of 'harder babe!' and 'faster!' and 'I'm gonna come!' until they both did. Alex came first, the image of pounding into Maggie from above sending her over the edge. Maggie followed, not slowing her fingers until she had collapsed on the bed. 

They sat in silence for a few minutes letting each other catch their breath. 

"Good god Maggie. That was hot."

"Hell yeah it was."

Maggie heard giggling from the hallway. 

"Oh no..." Maggie groaned. 

"What?" Alex asked concerned. 

"I don't think I was too quiet Danvers.... I think there's some rookies outside my door who heard most of what just happened..."

"Oh god.... that's embarrassing."

"Ugh, I've gotta go diffuse this bomb before it blows up in my face. Goodnight babe, I love you."

"I love you too, Mags. Go kick some rookie ass. Though maybe put some clothes on before you do!" 

Maggie hears more giggling from the hallway. 

"And they're still listening.... oh god. Goodnight Al."

"Goodnight Mags. I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are wonderful and make me feel good so leave me some if you want!
> 
> I'd really love to keep writing more but I'm currently out of ideas... so! Send me prompts! Pls! I'm on tumblr @piece-of-my-harto


End file.
